Foreign Exchange Student
by Artifreak13
Summary: Helena comes to America as Myka's foreign exchange student. The girls become something a little closer than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'm very eager to see where it will go. I can't say for sure how long it will be. I hope to be able to update it often. **

Myka sat quietly reading Pride and Prejudice. The book was worn from its years in Myka's hands. She could recite it word for word, but that didn't keep her from reading it constantly. The curly-haired girl turned a page, then took a moment to look around her. People bustled past her, eager to catch their flight or pick up a loved one. The Bering family was there for the latter reason, although the person they were waiting for wasn't exactly a loved one. In fact they had never actually met this person. Myka's parents had decided to host a foreign exchange student from London. They were given a Miss Helena Wells. The Bering family prepared the house for a few weeks and they were finally waiting for her arrival. Myka wasn't exactly thrilled to be sharing her room, though the thought of meeting a girl from London kept her in check.

"Is she going to get here anytime soon?" Tracey groaned. Myka rolled her eyes. Patience has never been on of her sister strong suits.

"Her flight should have just unloaded, so yes, she will be here soon." Myka's mother stated calmly.

Myka looked back down at her book. She decided to finish the chapter she was on. Her eyes flitted past the words on the page. After a few minutes she finishing up the chapter.

"Oh! I think I see her!" Exclaimed Mrs. Bering.

'Perfect timing' thought Myka. She stood up and peered around her parents and into the crowd. There, in the very middle, was the most stunning girl Myka had ever seen. The girls glassy black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her slender body glided through the crowd. Piercing brown eyes searched the room expectantly. Myka's breath caught in her throat when those wandering eyes met hers. The girl made her way to the family.

"Hello, you must be the Bering family," said the girl who Myka realized was Helena. The British girl addressed the family but her eyes never left Myka's "it's so lovely to finally meet all of you."

Myka felt heat in her cheeks and she looked down quickly.

"Welcome to America Helena! I hope your flight went well?" wasted no time in acquainting herself with the girl.

"It went very well, thank you." Helena said politely. She handed her suitcase over to in response to his offer of carrying it for her.

Tracy and her father quickly introduced theirselves and left Myka to introduce herself as they were leaving.

The family was walking through the airport, trying to get back to their car. Myka was walking next to Helena in the back of the group. Her parents where bickering on which level they had parked the car, and Tracey (also ahead) was texting some of her friends. The two girls walked in silence for a little bit, before Myka spoke up.

"I'm Myka by the way, you'll be sharing a room with me."

Helena grinned, "Fantastic!"

Myka caught herself staring at Helena's smiling mouth. It was truly mesmerizing. She cleared her throat and met Helena's eyes again. However she found that Helena was looking at the book in Myka's hand.

"I adore that book." Helena said with a glimmer in her eyes. Myka smiled, thrilled that she was going to be roomed with a fellow book-lover. Helena caught the smile and giggled a little.

"What?" Myka asked the beautiful girl after she had giggled.

"Nothing, you just have a gorgeous smile."

Myka blushed deeply. She let her eyes drop to the ground and watched her feet. She was all too aware of the British girl watching her every move. The silence was too much for Myka and she had to break it.

"I hope you like my room." She blurted ungracefully. The blush grew in her cheeks when Helena chuckled and said something about the curly-haired girl being adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm really excited about where I can take this fic so I decided to add the second chapter really quickly. I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave reviews :) **

The ride home had been almost as awkward. Helena sat next to Myka, her knuckles brushing against the other girls pinky every once in a while. Myka kept quiet the whole ride. No one seemed to notice, though. They were all too preoccupied on Helena and having her answer all their question. Helena obviously didn't mind.

"You'll be rooming with Myka, we hope that's ok." chimed.

"Myka informed me earlier. That is perfectly fine." Helena smiled at Myka and lightly nudged her with her slender shoulder. Myka looked back at Helena and smiled sheepishly. 'What is it about this girl?' She thought. Myka didn't have time to think about it any more, as they had already arrived at the Bering home.

Helena leaned over to Myka, "You live above a book store? How marvelous!"

Myka smiled at the girl, "I guess you can see where I get my love of literature." Helena nodded back. She took in the store in front of her. Myka saw a questioning look pass over Helena's face.

"Do you have brothers that I am not aware of?" Helena was pointing to the name of the store, 'Bering and Sons'.

"What? Oh! No, umm, my dad kind of always wanted a son. He doesn't really try to hide that." Myka explained with an almost disdainful look. "But what can you do?" She shrugged and walked into the store. Helena followed not far behind.

The girls traveled to the back of the store and up a set of stairs leading to the house. Helena's brown eyes examined and took everything in. Myka loved watching the black-haired girl, she was fascinated by her. How couldn't she be, Helena was absolutely beautiful. 'Why do I keep thinking that?' Myka's mind was filling itself up an awful lot with Helena. It's not like she minded, though. 'No! I do mind, I'm not gay!' Myka was sick of fighting with herself and just focused on the walk to her room.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Myka didn't realize that she had been blushing deeply. Her hand rubbed her neck, "Uhh yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's just uhh... I'm just... A little hot I guess." Myka babbled only making the blush deepen. She was so angry at herself for looking like an idiot.

Helena could obviously tell that she was embarrassed and nervous and a smirk crept onto her lips. "It's ok, darling." She reached for Myka's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Helena let her hand linger just a little longer before taking it back. Myka's breath hitched. She stared at Helena, brown eyes meeting a darker brown. 'Stop it Myka!' The girl screamed at herself. The brunette shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Helena watched carefully as Myka turned around and started walking again.

Myka reached for a door handle "Here's our room." The room was cozy and had a very peaceful ambiance. There were two beds in the room separated by a simple night stand. Myka sat on one of the beds and gestured to the other, "That's your side."

Helena smirked at Myka before she went over to the bed and plopped down. "This is a wonderful bed!" She said with her face smushed into a pillow. Myka couldn't help but laugh.

-FES-

Myka looked up from her book and found Helena staring at her. Her eyebrows pulled together, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you staring at me?"

"You just make the cutest faces when you read." Helena giggled. Myka blushed and rubbed her neck.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I think I'm done reading for the night." Myka had been sitting on her bed and was now getting up to change into her pajamas. Helena watched her carefully. "Umm I have to change so if you could just... Ya know...turn around or something?" Myka blushed slightly.

"Oh! Of course, darling!" Helena twisted her body and focused her eyes on the wall in front of her. A few moments passed as Myka changed her clothes. "I really want to thank you for sharing your room with me."

Myka pulled a t-shirt over her head and climbed back into bed, "Its no problem, really." She smiled at the older black-haired. "You should probably get ready for bed, it's your first day of school tomorrow." Myka informed her roommate.

"Good idea" Helena stood and found her suitcase. She pulled out a blue silk tank top and matching shorts. Now it was Myka's turn to watch. Helena didn't bother asking Myka to turn away as she shed her clothes. She stood for a moment in her bra and underwear. Myka's eyes widened at the sight before her. The British girls body was sleek and elegant, and every bit as stunning as the rest of her. Myka ran her eyes up and down the other girls figure, taking in every curve. She hadn't realized she hadn't been breathing until Helena spoke up.

"Myka? Are you alright?"

Myka tore her eyes away and met Helena's, "Uh...Ye-yeah...Yes, I'm fine." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. 'This is so embarrassing' thought the brunette 'why am I doing this?'

Helena finished dressing and walked over to Myka's bed. She sat down beside the curly-haired girl and grabbed one of her hands. Myka's eyes flew open and met Helena's. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I don't mind." It was as if she could read the younger girls mind. She pulled one of her hands away from Myka's and reached for a piece of hair in the girls face. Helena placed it carefully behind Myka's ear, letting her hand linger for a few seconds. Eventually she stood and climbed into her own bed. Myka's eyes followed her. Helena turned on her side to look at Myka one last time, "Goodnight, darling." Her eyes fluttered closed and soon her breathing became heavy with sleep.

Myka kept watching Helena in silence before she whispered goodnight herself. She laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered through the day and all the things that had happened between Helena and herself. 'These next few months will sure be interesting.' Myka's lips curled into a small smile at the thought. Her eyes became heavy and she soon fell asleep; the sight of Helena in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reading! And thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others :)! **

Chapter 3

Myka woke to the blaring of her alarm clock. A groan escaped her lips as she blindly hit the snooze button. Mondays were always the hardest day for Myka. She rolled over onto her side and blew some hair out of her face. A few minutes passed and the alarm clock sang another song. The brunette finally opened her eyes. What she saw in front of her, confused her. Another bed? It wasn't made so somebody had been there. 'Oh, right! Helena!', the memory of the past day flooded back to her. Her eyes searched the room, looking for a certain raven haired girl. She was nowhere to be found. 'That's weird.' Myka's train of thought was quickly interrupted by someone opening the door. A familiar elegant body, clad in only a towel, stepped in; obviously trying to stay quiet. Her back was to Myka as she entered the room. The girl on the bed only sat silently, watching. Her eyes wandered over the curve of Helena's waist, and the way her wet, black hair hugged her shoulder blades. Myka's thoughts caught up with herself and she quickly gained control.

"I didn't hear you get up this morning." Myka spoke up softly, her voice gravely from sleep.

Helena spun around on her heels and gasped loudly. One of her hands grabbed her chest, while the other curled into a fist around her towel; turning her knuckles white. "Myka! You could have killed me!" Helena's accent swam through the air and sang in Myka's ears. "I didn't realize you were awake!"

Myka couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was the one who had just made this beautiful girl flustered. "I just woke up. How long have you been awake?" Myka cocked an eyebrow at Helena.

"About two hours." Helena shrugged.

Myka looked back at her alarm clock. 6:48 flashed on its face. Myka turned back to Helena, jaw dropped.

"What? I enjoy the morning, darling." Helena said easily as she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes. "Anyway, I wanted to get a head start on the day. I find its the best way for me to face a new school year." She shone a smile in Myka's direction. 'Oh gosh, that smile. What is it about that smile?' Myka's cheeks burned and she cleared her throat. She saw Helena was about to start changing in front of her again and decided she didn't want a repeat of one of last nights embarrassing moments.

"I'm just gonna go...take a shower." She stood up quickly, brown curls bouncing, and headed for the door. Helena simply nodded in response. Myka shimmied through the door and shut it. She leaned against the cold wood and slowly let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. It didn't take long for Myka to regain her composure and head for the bathroom.

-FES-

Helena and Myka were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Well, Myka was eating; Helena simply sat. Myka felt the girls piercing eyes on her and dared to look back. They sat like that for a few seconds; looking at each other in complete silence. Helena cocked her head slightly, but her eyes never left Myka's. The other girl could feel the recently too familiar heat in her cheeks. As much as Myka wanted to look away, she couldn't; Helena's stare had her in an iron grasp. The older girl reached over to Myka's hand and grabbed it softly. Breathing was no longer a thoughtless effort for the brunette. Helena smiled slightly at the girl in front of her and bit her lip. Myka could feel the heat traveling down her neck. An obnoxious buzzing tore Myka's eyes away from Helena's. Myka reached for the culprit and read the screen.

IM IN THE DRIVE WAY, HURRY UP! -Pete

Myka looked at the time, "Crap! We're gonna be late! Helena grab your stuff we gotta go!" Myka jumped from her seat and put her dishes in the sink. She rounded a corner and grabbed her backpack off the couch; Helena followed behind briskly, bag already over her shoulders. The girls rushed outside and headed for a red truck. In the drivers seat was a jock-looking boy with short brown hair.

He stuck his head out the window, "C'mon Mykes! We're late!" Myka jumped into the passenger side and Helena into the seat behind her. Pete looked at the beautiful girl in his car. He put on his most dashing smile and opened his mouth to talk to this new angel that had made her way into his truck. Myka punched his arm. "Ow! What the heck, Myka?" Pete grabbed his arm and shot a look at his best friend. Myka shot one right back.

"Shamelessly flirt later, Pete! We gotta go now."

Pete rolled his eyes but threw the truck into reverse and sped away; mumbling something about the fact that he doesn't flirt shamelessly. Helena giggled at the whole exchange and decided that she was going to like Myka's friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies, I hope you have been enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I love reading you reviews so please keep those coming, I love hearing your thoughts. Thank you so much, and enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Myka looked out of the window of Pete's red truck. Her eyes watched the trees as they flew past. She was trying to ignore Pete's obvious attempts at flirting.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Pete made a face at Myka, then continued "hi I'm Pete, first string quarterback and unattached." Pete smiled at Helena through the rear view mirror.

Helena smiled back. "I'm Helena, haven't the foggiest of what a quarterback is and uninterested; but thank you." A smirk rose on Myka's lips. Pete threw his hand to his forehead dramatically and let out an overly feminine sigh. The three teens laughed. Helena caught Myka's glance through the mirror on the passenger side. Her lips curled into a gentle smile. Myka felt as if that smile was only meant for her, and it took her breath away. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, trying to keep Helena from seeing the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face. Her efforts were in vain as Helena chuckled at the newly colored Myka.

"Here we are." Pete said, oblivious to the girls exchange. He pulled into the parking lot of the school. Myka was relieved to have a distraction from Helena's stare.

With her backpack slung over her shoulders, Myka hopped out of the car and turned to wait for Helena. The raven-haired girl hurried herself to catch up with her friend. The cool September air blew past the girls. Myka's wild curls fell into her face and she frantically tried to hold them back. Helena walked over and tucked one of the unruly curls behind the younger girls ear easily. Their eyes locked together as Helena's hand slowly fell back to her side. Pete rounded the truck and took his place next to Myka. When neither of the girls broke their eye contact, he scrunched his nose.

"Hey Mykes we gotta go, first is about to start." He threw his arm over Myka's shoulder. She swatted it away playfully and turned to walk towards the school. Helena fell in step with the other girl. Pete did the same on the other side of his best friend. They walked briskly, the cold air nipping at their cheeks. Helena shuffled closer to Myka in an attempt to fight the cold. Her cold hand brushed another cold hand. The younger girl tensed but kept her pace. Helena looked into Myka's eyes as she reached for her hand, this time intentionally. Myka's eyes widened as she felt the older girls pinky link with her own. She smiled in spite of herself and released a shaky breath. Helena smiled mischievously. 'Ok, you're ok. She's just holding your hand. That's completely normal for friends, right?' Myka's mind was flooded with thoughts but she didn't dare take her hand away. She strangely loved the contact from Helena. The three continued inside the school and down a hallway. Pete waved goodbye as he broke away to go to his first class. He winked at Helena before he disappeared behind a corner. Myka felt a pang of jealousy and looked at Helena. She found the girl already looking at her as if the wink came from her. Myka blushed deeply.

"I...uhh... I think we should probably umm... Go to the office to get your uhh... Your... Schedule." Myka stuttered stupidly. Helena only grinned in response. "It's this way."

Helena followed Myka through the hallways, pinkies still linked. She wanted so desperately to be alone with this girl she was walking with. She couldn't explain it but as soon as she had first seen Myka, something just clicked. Helena didn't mind at all, she thought Myka was absolutely stunning and sweet. She had spent her first night dreaming of her roommates lips; what they would taste like, how they would feel. Helena smiled at her and Myka's hands. There was definitely something between them. She just didn't know if Myka felt the same way.

Myka reached for a door with the label OFFICE engraved on its face. Helena released her grip on Myka as they entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Fredric, I'm here to pick up Helena's schedule." Myka smiled at the dark skinned woman in front of her.

Mrs. Fredric smiled and turned to a file cabinet and looked over the labels. A few moments of silence passed. Myka could feel Helena's eyes on her. The woman turned around and held out a piece of paper to the older girl, "Here you are, Ms. Wells." Helena grabbed the paper and thanked the woman. Before the girls left, Mrs. Fredric wrote a note excusing their tardiness. The girls thanked the woman again and exited the room.

Helena held out the paper to Myka to help her decipher it. Myka read it quickly. "Looks like we have first period together: History, with professor Nielson. Great, we'll face his glare together." Myka smiled at Helena before reaching for her pinky. The girls were off down the hallway, heading to their shared class. Neither one knew that the other was thanking their lucky stars for being in a class together.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry everyone! Im trying to be consistent in my postings but I have some family stuff I'm doing. Please be patient with me, I'm not giving up on this story. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews, I really appreciate it! Enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Mr. Nielsons giant eyebrows pulled together in disapproval as the two girls opened the door to their classroom. Myka slinked inside, acutely aware of all the eyes resting on her. This didn't last long, though, as Helena came into view for all the students to see. You could practically feel the movement in the room as all eyes shifted to the dark-haired girl. Whispers exploded across the students; most of them questions, others hot on the trail of Helena's looks. The girl didn't mind and she kept her head high as she glided over to Mr. Nielsons desk and next to Myka. The brunette held out the tardy note for her teacher. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Mr. Nielson read the note, then turned to Helena.

"I've already been informed of your arrival Ms. Wells. And seeing as how you've already interrupted the class, we will be skipping introductions" The teacher gestured to the back of the class, "You will be sitting next Ms. Bering. Go take your seats ladies, and I don't want any more disruptions."

The girls turned away from the mans desk and walked to the back of the room. Prying eyes followed. Mr. Nielson picked up the lesson where he had left off before Myka and Helena could reach their seats. All the students shifted their attention back to where it belonged. Myka was thankful to be out from under the scrutinizing glares, Helena simply didn't care.

"Well I'd say that went swimmingly." Helena whispered through a grin to Myka as the girl took her seat closest to the window. Myka smirked and rolled her eyes at the beautiful girl sitting next to her. The two of them pulled out their books and sat quietly as the lecture crawled by. Myka snuck a look at Helena every once in a while. Her eyes would roam over the curve of her lips and the definition of her cheek bones. Helena knew the girl beside her was watching, her lips curled into a smile. About halfway through the class, she quickly looked at Myka, catching the girl mid stare. Myka's eyes widened and her mouth gaped as blush flooded to her cheeks. Helena's mischievous grin jumbled her mind. She rubbed her neck absent-mindedly and dropped her eyes. The older girl nudged her playfully with her shoulder, chuckling softly. Their eyes met again, this time Myka didn't falter. They held each others gaze as seconds passed. Minutes.

Mr. Nielson cleared his throat loudly. "Myka, would you like me to move your seat?" He made no attempt at hiding his irritation.

"No!" Myka screamed, stunning herself as well as the class. Her fellow students laughed as she continued, "I mean...uhh no sir, no thank you." She looked down at her notebook while embarrassment filled her.

"Fine then, and I would appreciate it if you and Ms. Wells would pay stricter attention to the lesson." The old man gave one last huff before starting back into his lesson.

Myka kept her head down. She didn't dare look to the girl beside her. 'Why am I such a moron? She probably thinks I'm the biggest dork ever.' Myka couldn't stop these thoughts from flying into her mind. She was still kicking herself when she felt a hand squeeze her thigh gently. Myka looked down at the hand and then to the body it was attached to. Helena was smiling compassionately at her. Myka smiled back before she returned her gaze to her work. She was thrilled when Helena kept her hand on her thigh, lightly rubbing with her thumb. Myka reached down and grabbed the British girls elegant hand in her own. They sat like that for the rest of class. Smiles were worn on their faces, and they never wavered.

-FES-

Myka watched the clock as it ticked by slowly. Helena and herself had survived history and were then split up; Myka sent to chemistry, and Helena to English. Myka thought back to the way Helena pouted as they split up. She wanted to do the same but decided to give her new friend a reassuring smile, telling her that they'd be together for lunch right after this period was over. This fact was the only reason she was able to stand chemistry. She sat quietly watching the clock and twirling a few of her curly locks mindlessly. Her teacher finished up class and let her pupils pack up. Myka threw her things into her backpack and stood, her eyes never leaving the clock. A few more seconds and she could go see Helena. The brunette held her breath. The bell rang loudly, sending all the students out the door; Myka leading the pack. She half-ran half-walked down the hallway towards Helena, a smile growing gradually on her lips. What was it about this girl that made her so happy? She spotted the raven-haired girl coming out of her classroom and quickened her step. Helena made her way over to Myka and linked their pinkies.

Myka looked at their intertwined fingers, "I'm beginning to think that this is going to become a thing." She held up their hands to show Helena what she was talking about. Helena laughed lightly at Myka. Myka loved that laugh, it sent chills down her spine and made her head spin. She laughed herself and began their journey to the lunch room, pinkies linked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter is short lovelies. Ill make it up to you guys in later chapters. Thanks for everything!**

Chapter 6

The lunch room bustled with students as the two girls made their way in. A few glances were thrown their way but for the most part they were left to themselves.

"Hey Mykes! Over here!" Pete called from a table in a corner. There were already two other people with him; a blonde boy, and a short-haired redhead. The redhead waved at Myka from across the room. She looked younger than the rest. Helena followed Myka to the table. They reached it and stood in front of the occupants. The redheads eyes fell on the girls interlocking fingers and raised a brow. Neither girl noticed as Myka started introductions.

"This is Steve," the brunette gestured to the blonde boy, then pointed to the girl next to him, "and this is Claudia." Helena smiled at both of them. Myka then addressed the two people in front of her and pointed to Helena, "This is Helena." A smile played on her lips at the British girls name. Claudia waved back at the girl gingerly, still very aware of the way the girls were holding hands.

"Hey hey hey I just got the whole Hitchcock set, so tonight is movie night at my house. You all better come." Pete jokingly threatened his friends as the two newcomers sat down.

"I'll come, as long as we watch Psycho." Claudia grinned at Pete and he threw her a fist bump.

"If Claudia is going ill probably go." Steve shrugged with a shy smile.

"Great! What about you, Myke's? You and Helena gonna come?" Pete managed his best puppy dog face. Myka rolled her eyes and chuckled at her best friends childish antics.

"I don't know Pete; I mean Helena just got here, I was planning on letting her settle in."

Helena spun to face Myka. "Oh Myka it sounds like fun! Can we please go?" She wrapped her hands around the brunettes arm as she pleaded and pouted her full lips. Myka looked at the girl with the dark eyes, how could she say no?

"What time should we be there, Pete?" Myka faced her friend with a grin. Helena cheered a little and Pete gave her a high-five, commenting on her awesome puppy face. The rest of lunch passed by quickly. The group talked and laughed and made Helena feel at home. She and Claudia became quick friends, talking about inventions and ideas that they had. Myka smiled as she watched the raven-haired girl become friends with the people she had grown to love herself. The bell rang and the group split up, each headed their own way. Except Myka and Helena. They walked together for as long as they could. Pinkies linked without even thinking about it. Myka came to her class first. She looked up at Helena, sad that they were going to be split up again. Helena gave a little pout.

"We have two more periods, and then we'll meet right outside and get a ride home from Pete." Myka said as Helena fiddled with their hands mindlessly.

"Ok, I'll miss you." Helena looked at Myka and smiled. Blush ran to Myka's cheeks and spread down her neck. She dropped her eyes and grinned. Helena chuckled, she loved the effect she had on this girl. Before walking away, the older girl lifted herself on her tipy-toes just a little and gave Myka a small kiss on the forehead. A gasp escaped Myka's lips, and her eyes widened. When she looked up, Helena was already half-way down the hallway and rounding a corner. The blush darkened on the girls face. 'What was that?' Myka thought as she stepped into her classroom. She couldn't focus for the rest of the day. Her only thought was of seeing Helena and having her lips back. Myka sat through her class with Helena on her mind, unaware that the girl half-way across the school had Myka on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for being so patient. My updates should be more consistent and hopefully longer. I'm working on chapter length. Anyways, I'm proud to present, chapter 7! Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 7

Myka thought she was going to scream. It was either that or rip all of her hair out. She didn't think that there was any way for time to move slower than it felt then. Fingers tapping her desk impatiently, she groaned quietly. As soon as the bell rang, she was free to find Helena; but that was an eternity away. Myka dropped her head down hard on her desk. The bang resonated across the room. Her teacher looked at her with concern flooding her eyes.

"Myka, are you all right?" Ms. Emily, her English teacher, lightly touched her shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah umm I'm fine." Myka squirmed in her seat.

"Maybe you should go get some water?"

"Thanks Ms. Lake." Myka got up from her desk and walked out. She had always liked Ms. Emily; she was a friend, unlike all the other teachers.

Brunette hair swayed softly as she made her way to the bathroom. Her eyes watched her feet as she walked. She didn't even notice that she had passed Helena's class. But Helena did. The dark haired girl asked to be excused and quickly ran to find Myka. She found the girl in the bathroom, splashing water on her face lightly. On her tipy-toes, Helena crept over to the brunette, trying her best not to get caught. She slipped behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her. Myka gasped loudly. Helena's lips smirked and she looked at Myka through the mirror mischievously. Turning hesitantly, the curly-haired girl faced her capturer. As their eyes met, Helena's smirk fell. The two stood there silently, eyes wandering each others features. Myka swallowed nervously under Helena's heavy gaze.

"Umm...yeah so I just, uhh, wanted to say thanks for the...uhh, ya know, kiss." Myka gestured to her forehead and blushed deeply, not able to meet Helena's eyes.

Helena's smirk returned in the blink of an eye, "You liked it did you, darling?"

Myka smiled dumbly and nodded her head like a child. Helena placed a finger under the girls chin and pulled it up so that their eyes met.

"Good, because I did too. A lot." Now it was the older girls turn to blush, although it wasn't nearly as deep. Myka felt her heart jump. She looked at the girls lips and lightly licked her own. Her hand rubbed her neck. 'Ok you definitely like this girl, Myka." The brunette told herself, 'Her lips look so soft and kissable." This thought shocked Myka but it didn't take her long to warm up to the idea. 'I should kiss her, she's so beautiful. Why not?' The reasoning figured itself out. She took a second to gain confidence. Then she slowly leaned in, heart beating as fast as hummingbird wings. Helena tightened her grip on Myka's waist. The younger girl closed her eyes. She was so nervous, but eager all the same. Almost reaching her goal, Myka felt a finger press against her lips. Her eyes flew open. Helena was mere centimeters away and smiling compassionately. Myka pouted and started to pull away. 'I thought she liked me, what the heck was the kiss earlier for?' Frustration filled the brunette. Suddenly she felt Helena tighten her grip and pull the taller girl closer. The Brits full lips pushed closely to Myka's ear.

"We will not be having our first kiss in the bathroom, love." Shivers shot down Myka's spine. Her head spun wildly as Helena's hot breath tickled her ear. She felt as if she might melt. The older girls arms held her up tightly as her thumb lightly rubbed her back. Helena moved away from Myka's ear and rested her forehead on the girls in front of her.

A few seconds passed with the two standing in each others embrace. "Unfortunately, darling, we have classes to attend; and if we're not back soon, we will most likely be chastised." Helena twirled a brown curl around a finger, amusement in her eyes when it bounced back in place. Myka sighed, wrapping her arms around the other girl tighter.

"Okay, but I don't think I'll be able to focus at all for as long as I'm not with you."

Helena chuckled softly and Myka blushed. "Don't worry, darling, when it comes to lack of focus no one is worse than me when you're not around." Placing a kiss on Myka's forehead once more, she lead them out of the bathroom. This time all their fingers were laced together. Myka couldn't contain her smile at the sight of their hands. Butterflies tickled her insides. Helena gave her one last squeeze before slipping back into her class. The younger girl made her way back to her classroom, heart skipping at the thought of her and Helena's moment. She reached her door and hid her smile, trying not to look guilty.

"All better?" Ms. Lake quirked an eyebrow up.

Myka nodded, the smile escaping her grasp, "Much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh I have definitely dropped the ball on posting, I'm so sorry guys! However I said I would make it up to you and I think I have, so enjoy chapter 8. And please leave reviews, I love hearing from you! **

Chapter 8

Ms. Lake dismissed the class as the bell rang. She smiled sweetly at the students making their way out of her class. A certain curly-haired brunette caught her eye. She called out to the girl.

"Myka, may I talk to you very quickly?"

Myka stepped out of the way of her classmates who were eager to be out of school. She turned and walked to her English teacher, a question in her eyes. She stopped in front of the woman's desk.

"Are you ok? You seemed very unfocused during class."

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I was just antsy or something." Myka squirmed, she didn't want to wait any longer to see Helena.

"Ok, but you know you can always come to me if you have anything you need to talk about." Ms. Lakes eyes searched Myka's face.

The brunette looked at her teacher and nodded. "Yes ma'am I know, I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go now, but thank you." She turned back to the door. Myka stopped in the frame and faced her teacher once more. "Actually, I do have a question."

Ms. Emily sat on her desk. Her fingers crossed on her lap showed that she was all ears for her student. Myka dropped her eyes, hesitant of telling her teacher her thoughts.

"Do you mind if I close the door?" Her eyes never left the floor.

"Of course, do whatever you feel is necessary."

Closing the door, the brunette took in a deep breath before talking. "What do you do when there's someone that you know you like, but you shouldn't?" Myka blushed lightly.

"Well, I'd say that if this someone is a good person then you should give it a chance."

"But what if other people wouldn't accept us?"

The woman furrowed her brow. She shook her head slightly, "Other people don't matter when two people work together. As cheesy as that sounds, it will always be true." Myka finally looked her teacher in the eye and smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Lake."

"No problem Myka, thank you for opening up to me."

-FES-

Myka made her way down the hallways of her school. It was quiet with the lack of students bustling. Finally out the front door, her eyes searched the parking lot for the red truck. She found it and smiled to herself. A certain raven-haired beauty was leaning up against the door talking to Pete. Her pace quickened at the sight of Helena.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late." Myka smiled at the girl. Pete noticed how his best friend didn't even look at him. He brushed the thought away and hopped into the truck. The girls followed.

"Is everything ok, darling?" Helena squeezed Myka's hand and winked quickly.

"Yeah, of course. I just had a question for my teacher. Now I'm all yours." She nudged Helena's shoulder lightly with a wink of her own. The three rode with the windows down and some music up. Pete dropped them off at the bookstore.

"Don't forget about the movie tonight!" The boy screamed before driving away.

-FES-

Helena and Myka sat quietly in their shared room, necks cranked over their homework. The older girl sighed loudly. She closed her book as dramatically as she could and turned to Myka.

"Myka, darling, I'm sick of working on this stupid homework. Couldn't we do something else?" She grabbed the other girls arm playfully.

Myka rolled her eyes. "Helena we've been working for only fifteen minutes."

"I know but I just can't stand sitting so quietly. Plus my neck is killing me!" She rubbed her neck and grimaced. Myka smirked to herself.

"Maybe I could help?" Helena looked at her questioningly. The brunette did answer the unspoken question and positioned herself behind Helena. Her hands reached up to the girls slender neck. Fingers traced patterns on Helena's neck lightly. The raven-haired girl let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Myka smiled to herself. Helena pulled her hair to the side to give the other girl an easier time. Soft hands rubbed an elegant neck a little hard, working out the obvious knots. A small groan escaped Helena's lips. Myka wanted so badly to kiss her. To just lean forward and kiss this beautiful girl. Helena wanted so badly for Myka to make the first move. The brunette didn't get her chance, though, as her phone buzzed loudly. Both girls exhaled in annoyance. Myka looked down at her phone.

Myke's, Claudia and Steve are already here. Where the heck are you guys?  
-Pete

"Crap! I forgot about Pete's movie! We gotta go." Myka jumped from the bed, shoving her phone into her pocket. She grabbed Helena's hand and pulled her off the bed they had been sitting on. The two girls rushed to get ready.

-FES-

Mrs. Bering dropped the girls off at Pete's and drove away, leaving the girls to be with the group. Myka was excited to watch a movie with Helena, it was the first fun thing they were getting to do. Pete greeted them at the door. Wrapping his arms around them, he walked them to the basement where Steve and Claudia were already sitting and throwing popcorn at each other.

"Finally you two are here! We've been waiting for an eternity!" Claudia throws a handful at Myka while Steve targets Helena.

"Hey hey hey! You may be having fun, but I'm the one who has to clean this up later." Pete's face was stern. He glared at the two culprits. A few seconds passed. A laugh came from him and he pointed at Claudia and Steve. "You guys should have seen your faces! That was classic!" His laughter grew as he picked up a few pieces from the floor and threw them. Steve batted them away, laughing. Claudia caught a few in her mouth. Myka and Helena joined in and by the time they were done the room was covered in popcorn. They all ended up falling down and clutching their stomachs from the constant laughter. It slowly died down and got quiet. Pete was the first to get up.

"Ok enough shenanigans. Lets get to the movie!" He popped the DVD into the tv. Steve sat in a recliner with Claudia on the ground at his feet. Pete, Myka, and Helena sat on the couch; Myka placed strategically in the middle.

Everyone was focused on the movie as it played on. Everyone, that is, except Helena. She was focused on a beautiful girl next to her. Her hand crept over to Myka and rested on her thigh. Myka's breath hitched. Helena rubbed her thumb back and forth gently. The brunette found her breath and grabbed Helena's hand in her own. She snuck a peak at the Brit. Helena's eyes never left the screen, but a smile was playing on her lips.

"Now I want popcorn." Claudia whined, followed by Pete with a loud hush.

"Oh, I'll go make some more." Myka offered. She knew Pete's house like the back of her hand. That's what comes with being his best-friend. What also comes is being hushed loudly during movies if you even remotely make a sound. Myka rolled her eyes at the offending sound and she left the room to make more popcorn.

Myka had reached the door frame when she heard Helena stand up. "I'll help." The brunettes lips curled into a smirk as she continued walking to the kitchen. Helena trailed just behind Myka as they went. The younger girl never looked at Helena as she put the popcorn in the microwave. She was all too aware of the girl coming up behind her, her smirk grew into a smile. She turned to face Helena, leaning up against the counter behind her coolly. The raven-haired pace kept her pace towards Myka. Suddenly the girl who seemed so calm started to get nervous as the older girl got increasingly closer. Her breath quickened as well as the beating of her heart. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she blushed. Now it was Helena's turn to smirk. Her feet stopped when she was toe to toe with Myka. Her arms went on either side of the nervous girl and grabbed the counter. The younger girl felt trapped, but she didn't mind who her capturer was.

"Are you nervous, darling?" Helena said with faux innocence when she heard Myka's ragged breath. Myka's lips moved but no sound came out. She resorted to a nod of her head. "Why?" Helena pouted slightly. Myka couldn't handle it anymore. Her lips collided with Helena's. The older girl kissed back as her hands rested themselves on Myka's waist. The raven-haired girl felt Myka tangle her hands into her hair and smile against her lips. 'Crap! She's an amazing kisser!' Myka finally had Helena and she was thrilled. She felt Helena bite her bottom lip and moaned softly. The only other sound was the popping of popcorn behind Myka's head. Helena pulled the other girl closer to her, deepening the kiss. Pulling away for air, they smiled at each other breathing heavily.

"Holy frak!" Claudia stood staring at the two girls, mouth hanging open in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! I apologize for how late this chapter is, I had my first run in with writers block and it was awful. Anyway, I finally finished this chapter. I know it's short but good things are coming. Keep reviewing, it's my guilty pleasure :). Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The three girls stood unmoving. Myka's wide eyes stared at Claudia nervously; while Claudia's eyes shifted back a forth between the two girls, obviously still in shock. Helena simply stared at Myka, lips curled into a smile. Claudia's mouth opened and closed, urgently searching for words. The cogs in her brain where jammed as she tried desperately to make sense of what she had just seen. Her hands flew to her head and grabbed fistfuls of her hair. Her brain finally settled on her next words.

"Holy frack!" Sadly these words had already been said. Helena rolled her eyes and turned to Claudia.

"Are there any other words you'd like to use, darling?" She was slightly irritated that there obviously wouldn't be a second kiss anytime soon. Claudia stammered again.

Pete's voice rang from down the hall, "Is the popcorn ready yet?" Helena took this as her chance to leave the friends alone to talk. She grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and walked back to the ever-hungry Pete. Myka dropped her eyes from Claudia as the red head walked closer.

"Myka, what was that?"

Myka fidgeted with her fingers in discomfort. "A uhh...a kiss." She was unable to meet Claudia's gaze. She heard her friend inhale deeply. Then with a loud exhale, Claudia spoke again.

"Well, I'm glad you finally found someone."

Myka's eyes shot up to the red-heads. She was met with a small but genuine smile. The brunette relaxed as she returned the smile.

"You're not weirded out?" Myka searched intently.

"I'll admit I'm surprised, but no, not weirded out. Hell, that was even kinda hot!" Claudia said jokingly with a fist hitting her friends shoulder. Myka's smile grew. Why was she worried? She love her friends and they loved her, nothing else mattered.

Myka suddenly had a thought and looked at Claudia urgently. "You can't tell Pete, got it? I have to be the one to tell him. Plus I don't even know where this leaves her and I." Claudia lifted her hand to heart and drew an X with her finger. "Thanks." Myka pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Ok enough with all the sap. Let's get back to the movie, I'm ready to see some old fashion horror." The red-head and brunette walked back to the movie, each feeling the weight of their new secret.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Helena held Myka's hand where she thought Pete couldn't see. Claudia would wink at the girls every once in a while. The boys were completely oblivious. Soon the movie had ended and two members of the posse left for home. Myka and Helena where waving their goodbyes to Pete as Mrs. Bering drove the girls home.

-FES-

Myka trudged into her room and plopped herself on the bed. Helena came in behind her and shut the door. The brunette heard the click of the lock and looked at her roommate. An evil grin grew onto the lips of the older girl. She swayed over to Myka and bent next to her ear.

"I wasn't quite done with you, love" Helena's voice buzzed in the brunettes ears and sent chills down the girls spine. The Brit took Myka's earlobe between her lips and heard the girl next to her moan lightly. The girl on the bed pulled Helena's lips to hers and kissed them deeply. She tangled her hands in the older girls hair. The kiss deepened as Helena straddled Myka's waist. The pillow dipped where the raven-haired girl placed her hands on either side of Myka. Soft moans rolled out of the younger girls mouth as the older girls tongue ran against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Myka eagerly let Helena in and wrestled for dominance. It didn't take long for the Brit to win and the brunette felt her smile against her lips. Helena sat up sharply and looked at the girl beneath her. At the sudden change Myka looked at the other girl, missing the full lips immediately.

"We should stop while I still have control." Helena played with a wild curl. Myka tried to protest but was quickly hushed by a peck on her lips. All too soon the Brit swung herself off of the curly-haired girl and went to her own bed. Disappointment was still evident on her face as Myka twisted to lay on her side. Helena knew what she would see if she looked and decided to keep her eyes away.

"Myka, darling, we must sleep" Myka wasn't swayed. Without another word she climbed into bed with her roommate. Helena was stunned as the girl who had her back to her laid down and closed her eyes.

"I like this better." Was the only explanation Helena got from the recent intruder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say a big thanks to all of you for the reviews. I truly appreciate them an I ****_absolutely _****love reading them. Feel free to message me if you have any ideas or suggestions. I'm not saying I'd use all of them but I would definitely consider them and appreciate them. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy chapter 10. It's my favorite so far :)**

Chapter 10

Helena couldn't believe that her curly haired roommate had nonchalantly slipped into her bed. 'This girl is full of surprises' thought the raven-haired girl. A few seconds passed while she stared at Myka. Then, with a sharp exhale, she slipped down beside the girl and pulled the comforter up to cover them. Helena laid on her side behind the younger girl but kept a good distance between the two. 'You just kissed her, no need to push it, Helena' she thought quietly. Her eyes wound their way through the maze of curly hair in front of her. It took every ounce of will power she had to keep herself from burying her face in the brunette mane. Myka could hear the tensed breath of the girl behind her and smile to herself. Knowing the effect she had, she both hated and loved being able to torture the normally suave Brit. After a few moments longer of embracing her power, Myka gingerly scooted backwards. Their bodies pressed against each other softly and both of them gasped at the touch. They laid there awkwardly, breath shaking from nervousness.

"Is this okay?" Myka finally spoke.

Helena tried to gulped a knot out of her throat. "Mhmm." Unfortunately she didn't succeed.

"Good." The younger girl relaxed just a little, letting the older girl do the same. She got an idea and took a little time to build courage. She cleared her throat, "Still, I could stand to be a little bit more comfortable."

Helena's ears pricked with interest, "Oh?" A smirk found home on her lips. "And what would you suggest to fix that, darling?"

"Hmmm," Myka hummed, enjoying their little game, "well maybe we could try this." Her hand reached behind her and found one of Helena's. She pulled it to her and draped it across her waist carefully. "There."

Helena's smile grew intensely, "I have a better idea." She tightened her grip on the brunette and pulled her in closer. Myka could feel Helena's chest pressed firmly into her back. Then she felt a leg push its way between the two of hers and intertwine itself easily. Helena leaned forward and breathed in the girls wild hair. It's sweet scent filled her nose and she moaned lightly. Myka turned her head as much as she could an saw Helena in the corner of her eye. The raven-haired girls smile was intoxicating. The younger girl found herself twisting her body to face her roommate. Her eyes dropped to Helena's full lips. She licked her own. Myka pulled forward and took the girls mouth into her own. Helena's hand reached up and cupped her roommates cheek. The kiss deepened and eventually tongue was initiated, neither exactly knowing who did it. Myka's fingers toyed with the hem of Helena's shirt before she slipped them under and laid her hands on the girls stomach. The girl drew lazy circles on the soft unmarred flesh. Helena flipped herself to reclaim her earlier perch on Myka's lap. The younger girl grabbed the hips of the girl on top of her and pulled them tight. Helena tangled her hands in Myka's hair and forced their lips closer, their kiss deeper. The two had almost missed the light knocking on the door as Myka's mother made an entrance. Helena flew off of Myka and sat as far away from the girl as possible. Then tried to preform the most innocent look she could. Myka. however, wasn't able to compose herself as well.

"Myka I... Oh are you two girls having a sleepover?" Mrs. Bering asked with an oblivious smile. Myka and Helena both released a huge breath.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're doing." Myka said with a slightly too cheery smile, but her mother gave no notice.

"How fun! Just be sure to get some sleep for school tomorrow." Myka said a silent prayer that her mom was completely in the dark. "Anyway, Myka, I just wanted to tell you that your father and I will be working late tomorrow and we probably won't see you, so you two and Tracy will have to fend for yourselves."

"Ok, mom, sounds great! Well Helena and I have school tomorrow so we should probably sleep."

Mrs. Bering took her cue, "Oh, ok. Good night girls, have fun!" She shut the door behind her.

Myka listened for the footsteps to be out of ear shot before she jumped out of bed and locked the door. Brunette hair flew as she spun back to the bed and crawled to Helena.

The Brit met her with a small peck on the lips, "We really should get to bed, darling." She saw Myka pout and begin to protest but quickly shot her a I'm-being-serious face.

"Fine." Myka said as she laid down beside Helena and curled up close. The girls found their comfortable position again and quickly slipped into a happy sleep.

-FES-

Helena's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Myka's alarm. She felt the body beneath her move and heard the alarm being turned off. The body moved once more, twisting itself to face her. Helena's eyes met the other girls and smiled sweetly. Myka's tired smile flashed back as she reached up to stroke Helena's cheek.

"I believe that this is the best way I've ever woken up" Helena kissed Myka's fingers. The curly-haired girl just hummed in agreement. Tired with having only Myka's digits, Helena pushed herself to meet the girls sweet lips. Myka smiled into the kiss and twirled a piece of black hair on her index finger. Their kiss ended with each of them smiling dumbly at each other, eyes locked. Myka pulled her bottom lip into her teeth as she studied Helena.

"How am I so lucky?" Myka's words slipped out of her mouth but she made no attempt in hiding them. Helena's eyes lit up brightly. The younger girl squirmed a little after Helena didn't say anything. A blush had risen to her cheeks. She lifted herself off of the bed.

"Come on, if we don't get up, we'll be late." Helena groaned and rubbed her eyes. Don't get her wrong, she likes school (well, only when it's challenging), but not when it gets in the way of her and Myka. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water and knew that her roommate was taking a shower. Grinning mischievously, Helena found her way to the source of the sound. At the door to the bathroom she raised her hand to knock. She stopped a few centimeters short and abandoned the whole action. She let herself in quietly. Myka was humming to herself, completely unaware that there was another person with her in the room. Helena allowed herself an almost silent giggle. She was tempted to step in with the girl. Her hand reached for the curtain. For a second time she abandoned her actions. Helena thought it would be better to let Myka keep that aspect of her to herself. For now. With her new choice in mind, she resorted herself to brushing her teeth and fixing her hair. After a few minutes, the sound if water went dead. Myka grabbed her towel and pulled it to her inside the shower. She pulled back the curtain and gasped loudly.

"Helena what the hell?!" Her hands flew to cover herself. She immediately regretted the decision to use her towel for her hair. Helena looked at her through the mirror with a smirk. Then, slowly, she turned to face Myka, who was busying herself with taking the towel from her hair and wrapping it around her body.

"Oh darling don't worry yourself. You're beautiful." Helena said, her eyes filled with honesty. Myka could feel her cheeks burn instantly, and felt it creep down her neck and to her chest. She saw Helena's eyes follow its journey. Even with the towel she felt completely exposed. Her breath hitched and her blush deepened as the raven-haired girl sauntered over to her. She reached up to move a curl from the face of the girl in front of her. "You're absolutely beautiful." She tucked the hair behind The girls ear. The world vanished from around Myka, she was only aware of Helena. She plunged forward and took her girlfriends lips in her own. 'Whoa! Girlfriend?' Myka stunned herself with her sudden thought. 'Is she my girlfriend? I'm mean she likes me, and I obviously really like her, so where does that put us?' Helena felt Myka pull away slightly. She raised and eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh...yeah I-I'm fine." Myka looked down and debated whether or not she should ask Helena about her thoughts. 'Better now than never.' She took a deep breath before meeting Helena's gaze once more. "Helena?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we? To each other, I mean. Where does all of this put us?" Myka's brows furrowed as she did her best to convey what was on her mind. Helena watched the girl carefully, searching her eyes. She took a moment before she spoke.

"I'm not quite sure, darling. Where would you like us to be?"

Myka dropped her gaze again. She thought about her next words and said them in a way that made them sound extremely fragile. "I'd like...I-I'd like for you to be my...my girlfriend." She couldn't look at Helena.

"I'd like that too, darling."

Myka's head shot up, "Really?" Her voice came out in a squeak.

"Very much so."

Myka didn't think she had smiled so big in her life. She grabbed Helena's hands, "So then? Ms. Wells, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked playfully, but Helena could still hear the sincerity.

"So formal." Helena teased

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." She bit her lip.

"Well I know what _I_ can say." Helena took her time to answer. She could feel Myka growing impatient. "Yes, definitely yes." Before Myka could even react, she had her in an embrace. Their lips locked.

Myka was wrong. She hadn't ever smiled so big in her life, until just then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating very much. I've been hit with some brutal writers block, but I am determined to write this story for you guys. thank you all or being so patient! I love you guys! Please keep reviewing, it's my motivation and it is greatly appreciated. Anyway, here is chapter 11, ****_finally_****, enjoy!**

**p.s. I'm changing the rating to M, mostly for language...maybe other things.**

Chapter 11

Pete cocked an eyebrow as the two girls climbed into his truck. He couldn't help but notice that they were both smiling uncontrollably. The ride to school was especially awkward for him, neither girl made any attempt to talk to him. Upon arrival, Helena simply jumped out of the truck and waited for Myka to do the same. 'Why is Mykes acting so weird?' Pete was getting bothered by his friends new antics. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Myka say something to Helena then bend down and kiss her on the cheek. 'What the hell?' Pete was shocked, 'It's...it's probably just a girl thing. Right?'. When the brunette he had been watching turned to him as the older girl walked away, he turned his head quickly and played with his keys. Myka stood in font of him.

"Hey Pete, thanks for the ride. We really appreciate it." Myka's voice sounds hesitant. Pete could tell this is what she really wanted to say. He breathed deeply.

"No problem, you know I don't mind." He forced a half smile onto his features. Now it was Myka's turn to look down.

"Pete...I gotta tell you something." Her best friend waited silently as she gained courage. "Helena and I, we aren't ummm well we're not exactly...just friends" Myka winced slightly at the confession. Of course Pete was her friend, her brother even, but it was still a hard thing to say. Myka met the boys eyes in front of her. "She's kind of m-my girlfriend." Pete just stared at her. After a few minutes passed his eyebrows rose and he took a deep breath.

"Well I definitely did not see that coming." He saw that Myka didn't smile and he grabbed her hand. "Myke's, I'm happy for you."

A smile spread across the girls face, "Really?" Her nerves calmed down and she was able to look him in the eye again.

He laughed heartily, "Of course Mykes! I mean I'm surprised, I didn't think you were gay, but I'm fine with it. You are obviously happy, and damn you've got great taste. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that." Myka flung herself into his arms. Why was she even nervous, Pete had loved her since the day they met and nothing was going to change that. "But I do want to know how long you've been gay."

"I never thought I was." Pete furrowed his brow but waited for Myka to finish. "I mean I never actually thought about it but I always assumed I was straight."

"What changed?"

Myka smiled and rubbed her neck, "I met Helena." The dorky smile grew, earning a soft punch from Pete.

"Cheesy!"

"Shut up I know it is!" The two laughed and shoved each other. Pete wrapped his arm around the brunette and they walked towards the school.

"Am I the first to know?" Pete whispered.

"Well you're the fist to know we're dating." Pete could hear the 'but' in her voice. "But Claudia caught us kissing at the movie night." Myka thought the boys eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"You guys were making out at movie night?!"

A punch to his arm, "We weren't making out! Just kissing a little."

"Little my ass! I bet you two had each others tongues down your throats!"

"Ugh Pete you're nasty." Myka giggled an shoved him away as he walked through the front doors. She found Helena leaning against her locker.

"Yeah whatever, go get your girl." Myka smiled then rushed to her girlfriends side. 'My girlfriend. God, I love that." She grasped the raven-haired girls hand and squeezed it tightly. Helena kissed Myka on the cheek and giggled under her breath.

"I missed you" Helena purred into Myka's ear. A shiver ran down the younger girls spine.

"I was away from you for five minutes." Myka whispered back although she didn't mind her girlfriends antics.

"Too long, darling." Helena nibbled on her girlfriends ear, earning another shiver from Myka. Pete pulled them back to reality.

"Hey hey hey, that's enough lovebirds. Save it for later." Helena glared at Pete and defiantly pressed a kiss to Myka's hair. The brunette noticed some students walking towards them and took a step away from her girlfriend. Helena pulled her brows together questioningly but Pete directed the attention away from Myka's peculiar actions unknowingly. The three stood talking and were joined by the two others of their group as they waited for school to start. Pete was the first to tell Claudia and Steve about the girls and they cheered excitedly. Claudia looked relieved that she didn't have to bare a burden anymore, and Steve joked that he was happy he wasn't the only gay one in the group. Helena was very aware of the distance that Myka was keeping with her. On multiple occasions she tried to make eye contact with her girlfriend but the brunette never looked her way. Her worries were interrupted as the bell rang and the group dispersed to their classes. Helena was eager to talk to Myka alone. 'Thank goodness our first period is together' she silently thanked her lucky stars.

"Myka, darling, is something wrong?" The black-haired girl asked as Myka quickly drew her hand away from Helena's attempts to hold it.

"Uhh no. Nothing's wrong." She smiled unconvincingly. Helena grew anxious.

"Did I do something?" She couldn't think of anything but the way Myka was acting made her second guess herself.

"What? No! No no. Oh god, I'm sorry Helena. I just..." Myka looked down at her feet unable to finish her sentence. Helena could see that whatever she had to say was hard for her.

"Hey, you can talk to me." She tucked a strand of curly hair behind the other girls ear. Myka kept silent. With a heavy sigh the Brit spoke again, "Wait here." She walked into their classroom. Myka stood in the hallway wondering what her girlfriend was doing. 'She's probably ditching you. Stupid stupid stupid, Myka, why are you being so stupid!' The brunette kicked herself silently as she waited. A few minutes passed and Helena reappeared from the classroom.

"Come on." Was all she said and grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her away from their class.

"What are you doing? We're gonna miss class." Myka asked thoroughly confused. Helena didn't answer, she just kept pulling Myka through the hallways. She finally had enough, "Helena, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere we can talk."

"What about class?"

"Mr. Nielson dismissed us." Myka's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Artie never let people skip class. What did Helena say to him?

"He what?"

"I told him I had some girl problems and needed you and he dismissed us. He told me to come back as soon as possible." Now the brunette was impressed, no one could persuade Mr. Nielson like that.

"Okay, then where are we going?"

Myka was left without an answer. She realized Helena wasn't going to talk until they reached her destination. The silence was short lived, though, as they came up to the library. Myka smiled slightly. This was her second home, the only place she could escape. Here she felt the most comfortable, completely in her element. Helena dragged her to a back corner and abruptly turned to face her.

"Now, what were you going to tell me earlier?" Her dark eyes searched desperately. 'So that's what this was about.' Myka thought as she looked down again. She felt a slender finger slip under her chin and pull up. "Myka talk to me. Please." The plea was heartbreaking and the brunette shivered. With a deep sigh Myka gave in.

"I'm just...I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Myka."

"I'm not ashamed. I-I'm scared."

Helena grabbed her girlfriends hands and squeezed them, "What is there to be scared of?"

"My parents... My father. It's hard enough trying to please him now. He'd never accept this, he'd never accept us." Myka's eyes slowly began to water. "I'm scared of disappointing him." Helena could see how badly the brunette was hurting. She pulled her into a deep hug.

"Darling, don't be afraid." She paused to kiss the younger girls cheek, "I am not going to rush you into anything. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." Myka pulled away from the embrace and looked into Helena's dark eyes. She was suddenly so aware of how honesty-drenched the older girls words were. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's neck and bent down, taking her girlfriends lips with her own. The older girl was caught off guard by the intensity of the kiss but matched it effortlessly. Everything around them drained away as the kiss deepened. Helena pushed Myka against a bookshelf and felt her lips smile against her own. She was intoxicated by Myka's kiss and couldn't get enough. Her arms wrapped around the brunettes waist and pulled her closer. She felt Myka's hands tangle into her hair as she kissed down her throat and tasted the soft skin. Helena smiled when Myka let out a small moan. She found her pulse point and bit down lightly. Another moan came from the younger girl, this time louder.

"Quiet, darling, or we should be found out." Helena breathed against the bite mark she had left. She smiled at her work, 'That bruise should stay for a while.' Myka nodded dumbly. Helena traveled down further still, kissing and nipping at the brunettes collar bone. She dropped her hands away from her girlfriends hair and braced them against the bookshelf behind her. The fee of book spines snapped her back to focus. She was in the library. Making out with Helena. 'Holy shit!' She screamed to herself. She pushed the older girl back lightly and faced her now disappointed girlfriend.

"We should get back to class." Helena sighed, she knew Myka was right but she wasn't wanting to stop. She felt Myka's hand grab her own. With a squeeze the brunette spoke again. "We'll continue this later. I promise." A wicked grin spread across her face and Helena laughed evilly.

"I shall hold you to that promise Myka Bering." Helena's infamous smirk flashed at the brunette before the two walked back to their classroom. The trek was silent with each girl deep in thought about what the future would hold for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! I felt bad about how long you had to wait for the last update so to make it up to you I'm posting another chapter now, yaaaay! Im getting better at writing longer chapters so I hope you all are enjoying it. I love reading all the reviews, all of you guys are so sweet and so supportive. I love hearing your thoughts so keep it up. Well enough rambling, onto the Bering and Wells fantastic-ness!**

Chapter 12

The rest of the day passed by like any other. Classes ended and lunch began and Myka was packing her bag. She moved slowly allowing herself time before meeting up with her friends. Backpack slung around her shoulder she made her way to the cafeteria; her feet unwilling to get her there in a fast manner. She knew her friends weren't the type to gossip and spread news of her new relationship; but she couldn't control their actions while they were all together and all aware of the girls, and she couldn't control wandering eyes who might catch on. Myka didn't want to risk it. She was so thankful that Helena was understand and her heart fell even further for the girl, but she was still very much afraid.

Eventually she turned onto the last hallway and found the doors to the lunch room ahead of her. About halfway to the doors her line of sight was interrupted. She felt hands covering her eyes and her heart stopped.

"Come with me." She recognized the voice.

"Pete! What the hell are you doing? The cafeteria is that way!" She was confused and annoyed as the boy dragged her in the opposite direction. She didn't fight it though. This was just another weird Pete thing. Plus, weird Pete things was one of the reason she loved him so much. So he let the burly football player drag her along, though not quietly. "Pete Lattimer, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." The excitement was evident in his voice.

"Am I correct to assume that you aren't going to tell me anything else?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Myka rolled her eyes but smiled at her immature friend.

"Well can I at least see where we're going?"

"Come on, Mykes, you're taking all the fun out of this. Just relax and enjoy this hostage situation." She could practically hear the stupid grin he was wearing. But she did as she was told and with an exasperated sigh let her best friend lead her to the secret destination.

Myka's confusion was pushed even further when she heard a door open and felt a cool breeze hit her. 'What is outside that could be that big of a surprise?'

"Almost there." Pete reassured. The two walked a few more yards and Myka was suddenly aware of grass beneath her feet. "Okay. Surprise!" When Pete moved his hands the sun nearly blinded Myka. She blinked wildly as her eyes began to adjust. A question was just about to be directed to Pete when Myka found that he was nowhere to be seen. She was standing alone at the edge of the school campus woods.

"Pete?!" Now she was slightly worried. 'How could he have disappeared that quickly?' Myka looked around a little for any sort of explanation; whether it be for his disappearance or to explain what the surprise was. She found nothing. But she did smell something.

Apples.

The sweet smell filled her nose and made her eyes flutter shut with delight. It was an oddly familiar smell and amazingly comforting. Myka was suddenly aware of another sensation. A hand grabbing her own. It was a slim and elegant hand that could only belong to one person. Helena. Myka's lips curled into a smile and she opened her eyes slowly. She was met with a smile that was uniquely her girlfriends. Absolutely stunning. No matter how long she would know Helena, Myka realized she would never cease to be amazed at her beauty. Her hand reached up on instinct and her fingers grazed the pale skin of Helena's cheek. The older girl leaned into the touch and breathed in deeply.

"Surprise." Helena said and Myka realized that when said from her she was totally up for it.

"Mhmm" was the only reply the brunette had for her girlfriend as she leaned in for Helena's lips. She stopped short and stunned the girl.

"You tease!" Helena giggled and closed the distance. Myka giggled into the kiss and slipped her tongue in eagerly. She tried to deepen the kiss but felt Helena pull away. She leaned her head to the side in confusions.

"The surprise isn't over. Follow me." Helena smiled and tugged Myka along by her hand. Disappointment was quickly replaced with interest as the two walked through the woods; ducking branches and stepping over fallen trees. A few feet ahead Myka noticed a tiny clearing. It was very small, no bigger than a 7x7 square. Covering the ground was a picnic blanket and Myka was suddenly struck with realization.

"Helena..."

"I thought it would be nice to eat lunch together. Alone." The older girls smile was sincere. Myka herself broke into a huge smile. She pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her.

She pulled away briefly, "Its perfect." The break was short lived as Helena wrapped a hand around Myka's neck and pulled her in deeply. Their tongues danced together; trading their spot of dominance. They sat on the blanket and never broke their embrace. Myka pulled Helena into her lap so that she was straddling her waist. Raven hair framed Myka's face as Helena pushed her to lay down. The younger girl loved having her girlfriend on top of her, it felt so right. Myka grabbed Helena's hips to pull her even closer to her if it was at all possible. The raven-haired girl moaned at the touch. The sound tickled Myka's ears. She was loving this. The two didn't have a lot of alone time together so this surprise was much appreciated. Her breath hitched when she felt Helena's hands slip under her shirt. Slim fingers ghosted over the soft skin of Myka's stomach. The older girl drew lazy circles and brought goosebumps to her girlfriend. Helena kissed Myka's jawline and down her neck to her collarbone.

"You're beautiful, darling." A whisper against a slim shoulder. She stopped her kisses to look into Myka's eyes. The younger girl shifted uncomfortably under the heavy gaze but could tell that Helena was being completely honest by her expression. The fingers on her stomach made their way to the top of her pants. She was brought back to reality when she felt the fingers going after the button and zipper. Myka grabbed Helena's wrists to stop her attempts. Helena looked back at her in confusion.

"Is everything alright darling?" She was nervous that she might have pushed too far, too fast.

"Yeah umm...everything's fine I just." Myka's words broke off. She was irritated with herself. 'Why can't you ever just talk with her?'

"We're alone Myka, it's ok to talk." The sound of her name with Helena's thick accent was intoxicating, but Myka focused and pushed herself to speak.

"I'm not ready to do this. Not yet." She looked away ashamed of herself.

"Is it me?" Helena couldn't help the question that slipped out. She prayed silently that that wasn't the case.

"No! No no no no. No Helena it's not you. You're perfect and beautiful and I absolutely love being with you. But..." She gulped and steadied her breath. "I'm a virgin, Helena."

Helena's eyes widened. Not that being a virgin was bad. It was just that she couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that this girl who was so stunningly beautiful hadn't been taken.

"Really?"

"Yes... I've never really been one to have a relationship. I've only ever had one other and it didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"We'll his name was Sam. He was a really great guy," Helena winced a little. 'Stop being jealous she's with you.' "we had been dating for about a year. We were happy... I was happy." She corrected, looking down. "He wanted more. At first it was just small suggestions that I could just brush off. But eventually the suggestions turned to demands. He got more and more forceful. I explained to him that I wanted it be something special, not something that I feel obligated to do. He didn't understand." Myka took a deep breath and Helena could see tears start to well up in her eyes. The older girl rubbed Myka's back to help her continue. "Then on a Saturday night he told me to meet him on the football field. I was with Pete when I got his text and told him that I was leaving. He gave me a ride to the school. When I saw Sam he looked...dangerous. I brushed it off and went over to him. He kissed me and I kissed back. But he pushed further. I told him to stop but...but he didn't. Next thing I knew, he had me pinned to the ground." Myka's words broke and Helena's heart hurt for her. "Thankfully Pete never left and was waiting in the parking lot. When he heard me screaming he ran over to see what was happening. He found Sam on top of me with my shirt ripped off. I can never thank Pete enough for being there. I don't know what would've happened without him there. When people found out what Sam had done he and his family moved. I-I blamed myself for what happened for a long time." Now it was Helena's turn for a deep breath. This was a lot to take in. She felt bad for her efforts on Myka and frowned deeply. Myka caught that, "Im in a better place now Helena. Believe me I really really like you. More than you know. So all I'm saying is just...not yet." Helena read the expression in Myka's eyes. She found what she was looking for and smiled sweetly at the younger girl.

"Myka I want you to understand that there is absolutely no pressure here. I'm not going to make you do anything." Helena pulled the curly haired brunette close and held her in her arms. Myka was sure that there was no other place she'd rather be than right there as her girlfriend placed a loving kiss to her forehead.

**I love writing this fic! Ok so I had an idea: I'm going to let the person who is the 55th reviewer give me a prompt for a one chapter bering and wells story! Hope you guys like the idea! **


	13. FES UPDATE

**Hey everyone! This is not a chapter just an update (SORRY!) I haven't forgotten you all, I promise, and I'll keep updating. I'm really upset with myself that I'm not updating more. However, school recently started for me (major sad face) so I won't be able to post as often as I'd like to because of my heavy work load. BUT IM NOT GIVING UP! I'm going to try to update every weekend. Im not sure how often I'll be able to do that, but that's my goal. I really really enjoy writing for you guys cuz, let's face it, this really is all for you. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! The competition is still on for the lucky 55th reviewer. I will pm the winner. Thank you so much for all your support and patience, it means a lot. I love you all! STAY WONDERFUL!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'God she's beautiful.' Myka's mind spun as she looked at Helena from over her history homework she was doing in their room. She felt her lips pull into a smile. As if the raven-haired girl felt Myka's stare, Helena looked up to her girlfriends eyes.

"What?" She giggled lightly, blushing at the intense stare.

Myka simply shook her head. "You're just so beautiful." Helena's face broke into a huge smile. The brunette a heart melted, she would do anything to get that smile from her girlfriend. The older girl walked across the room to the other girl and sat in her lap. She kissed her lips quickly and sweetly. A slender finger reached for a strand of wild hair and tucked it behind Myka's ear. Helena leaned back, just a little, and studied every aspect of Myka's face. It was then the brunettes turn to blush under such scrutinization. Suddenly Myka felt Helena's lips against her ear. Her spine shivered at the husk and sincerity of Helena's words.

"Never have I before seen a creature of such beauty." Her words sent goosebumps across the younger girl and she smiled at the affect she had on Myka. The brunette turned her head into Helena's neck and placed soft kisses. A small moan escaped both of their mouths, so small that almost neither heard each other. Helena bent her head to the side obediently at Myka's touch and pulled her hair out of the way. Myka's kisses quickly grew in intensity. Her teeth nipped at Helena's neck and collarbone, causing the girl the shiver with delight and moan at each electrifying touch. The older girls hands held Myka's hips and explored the hem of her shirt. A gasp escaped the mouth of the curly-haired girl when warm hands grazed her stomach. The muscles in her belly reacted to each touch and she felt a strange sensation just south of that. Though strange, the feeling was not unwelcomed and Myka deepened her kisses as she traveled further; kissing collarbone and the top of the valley between Helena's breast. The older girl leaned herself closer, needing more of Myka's touch. Her skin heated and her want for Myka grew, amazingly quickly she realized. She was all to disappointed when Myka pulled away suddenly. She studied the brunettes face with a soft expression.

"We should stop now." Helena's disappointment grew, "Because if we don't, I won't be able to stop myself." That brought a smile to Helena's lips and she decided that she was just going to have to be patient and wait. And she would. She would wait forever if she had to for Myka. She kissed Myka's lips once more before getting up.

"I understand." Myka felt a thousand pounds lift from her shoulders. She hated that she wasn't ready, and in so many ways. She adored Helena and didn't want to upset her in the least bit. An idea came to her quickly and a brilliant smile reached her lips.

"I have an idea."

Helena smiled and waited expectantly.

"Let's go see a movie. Just the two of us. It'll be our first date." Myka was so excited at her idea, but then she saw a frown on he girlfriends face. "You don't like it?"

"No I do, darling, it's just..." Myka's head nearly exploded as she waited for Helena to continue. "That's your way of asking a girl on a date?" A wickedly playful smirk played on Helena's lips. Myka sat there staring at her girlfriend, still not quite sure of what had just happened. Helena giggled and Myka grinned back and rolled her eyes.

"God, I nearly had a heart attack!" She shoved the British girls shoulder lightly. "Helena, my beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, and perfect girlfriend, will you go see a movie with me?" Helena gasped dramatically and placed a hand of her heart.

"Why Myka Bering! Is this a date?!" Myka rolled her eyes again. "I'd love to darling." Helena leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on her girlfriends lips. Myka's eyes opened when she felt the perfect lips leave hers. She saw Helena opening the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready, I have to look good for our first date." The wicked grin that Myka loved so much was worn proudly on Helena's lips. The raven-haired girl slipped out quickly and shut the door behind her. Myka laid back in her bead and stared at the ceiling. 'She's absolutely perfect.'

**So this was basically just a fluffy chapter to get me back into the mood of this fic. Not much plot in this one but I have a plan and the plot will expand. Will trouble be brewing? Will their date go well?! Will Myka eat twizzlers?! Just a few questions to think about. On a serious note, thank you all for the reviews and favorites and everything. It truly means so much to me and I love you. Thank you guys so much! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies! Thank you all SOO much for all the support and reviews, it does not go unnoticed or unappreciated. Thank you for all of you that have pm'd me with question and comments. Here is chapter 14! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

After frantically getting ready for the date, Myka stood in front of her mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. Her fingers trembled as she smoothed out her olive colored shirt. This was by far her favorite outfit; olive button-up sleeveless shirt tucked in carefully to black dress pants. She pulled the wavy hair that framed her face back, and pinned it. The brunette knew that she didn't have to look this nice for a movie. But it was a date. And more importantly, it was with Helena. So Myka quickly strapped on her heels that made her more of a giant than she already was. She loved her heels and enjoyed dressing up, but only on special occasions. This was definitely special. Myka smiled to herself in the mirror before she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She turned expectantly. Tracy walked in and studied Myka outfit.

"Why do you look so fancy?" Myka looked down at herself and smoothed out her pants unconsciously.

"Helena and I were going to go see a movie, I thought I would be nice to dress up." The younger girl replied, tip-toeing around the whole 'date' detail.

"Uh-huh." Said Tracy with a studying glare. "You two have been hanging out a lot, haven't you?" Myka gulped and laughed nervously, she wasn't at all ready for this.

"Uh yeah, I guess. We're pretty good friends." Again Myka deflected but she could feel heat in her cheeks. Tracy wasn't swayed.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are. I might even go as far as saying that you two act like more than friends." Tracy studied her little sisters face, looking for any hints. Myka looked around, desperate for a change in conversation under Tracy's overwhelming stare. When she looked back, the older girls face was softened.

"What?"

Tracy shook her head slightly. "Nothing, it's just that..." She took a breath, "I know we've never been super close, but you know you can tell me anything, right?" Myka blinked at her sisters sincerity. She had never seen this side before. She gave a small nod, still surprised.

"Yeah ok." Tracy took a moment to just look at her sister. Myka squirmed. Then the eldest sister sighed and turned on her heel towards the door. Before she left she addressed Myka once more.

"By the way, dad told me to tell you that you have tomorrow off from the bookstore. He's making me take it because something to do with responsibility, or whatever." She rolled her eyes. Myka let out a breath, that was the sister she knew.

"Thanks, Trace." It wasn't often that Myka used that nickname and it made her sister stop for a second. She felt the double meaning to her words and smiled.

"No problem, Myka."

As Tracey left the room, she passed Helena walking into the room and shutting the door. Myka stared at the door thinking about the strange exchange and didn't realize that her girlfriend had slipped in.

"What did she want?" Helena asked, completely oblivious. Myka was still wrapped in her thoughts.

"She was just telling me that I have the day off from the bookstore tomorrow."

"Great! More time for us." Myka could practically hear the grin on Helena's lips and was torn from her thoughts. When her eyes hit the raven-haired girl, her heart skipped. Helena was wearing single strap dress that was blood-red. Every curve of her body was perfectly outlined, every feature sharpened. Myka's eyes traveled over the magnificent sight. She felt like she couldn't breath.

"You look..." She struggled for words as Helena drew closer, "absolutely stunning." Myka couldn't tear her eyes from her girlfriend. Helena placed her hands on Myka's neck and pulled the girl down to her level. The girls met in a deep, lust-filled, kiss. When they broke away Helena took in her girlfriend.

"As do you, darling." Myka smiled and kissed Helena's forehead.

"We should get going for the movie." The brunette didn't want that moment to end, but she was ready for her date. Helena shook her head in agreement and the two made their way downstairs. After telling Myka's parents where they were going and ignoring the questioning stares, the couple set off on their first date. Myka was nervous beyond belief. Helena simply couldn't wait.


End file.
